Special Mini Inuyasha stories: Deluxe!
by Maru-sha
Summary: The mini stories are back in action! This time with a heaping portion of parodies from other popular anime titles! Be it Inuyasha caught in the Kira-case or Sesshomaru owning a persocom, it can be found inside!
1. The begining

Maru-sha: I...have returned, dear fans of mine! I was in a terrible slump thanks to RandallFlagg2000 here on the site, but now I'm back. I have returned from a journey through countless anime titles to bring you all of my personal favorites in one! So sit back and as my saying goes: Laugh and Enjoy!!

The bright sun rose to a new day in Tokyo Japan. Although it was very early, a loud commotion was coming from a very large house on the outskirts of the town.

"Aaaaah!!!! I'm late!!" cried a loud, shrill voice that belonged to a girl. Leaping out of bed after seeing her alarm clock, she shamelessly threw off her night gown and dressed herself for school.

"Blue sailor shirt, check! Blue knee-length skirt, check! Yellow school tie...not check!! Where is it?!!" she screamed, searching all over her room, through objects over her shoulder as she looked. The door to her room opened and in came her older brother, Inu-yasha.

"what the hell is going on in here?! Can't I enjoy a tiny bit more sleep on the days I hatva work?!" he yelled at her. She turned to face him, her violet eyes filled with tears. "oh no...s-sorry! I'll just sleep on my lunch break! N-no big deal! Don't cry!" he said.

"I...can't find my school tie! If I don't have it I might get into trouble! Waaaaah!" she cried, waterfalls of tears streaming down her face. Inu-yasha chuckled some and took a long yellow tie from his sister's silver hair. "it was tangled in your hair, stupid!" he laughed, petting her dog ears affectionately.

"You found it!! Hooray!" she cheered, jumping onto Inu-yasha to hug him.

"yeah, yeah...now go get some breakfast and don't be late again!" he told her, pushing her out of her room.

The young girl dashed downstairs without even stopping at the kitchen. "Sorry! Can't have breakfast this morning! Runnin' kinda late!" she said, nearly at the door. She was then grabbed by her tangled mass of fluff called a fox tail and dragged into the kitchen.

"I'm not letting you leave this house without a proper breakfast, young lady" said a cold voice.

"But Fluffy-sama, I'm almost late for school!" she whined as she was sat in a chair in front of a small plate of salad, a small bowl of rice and several other dishes that had a fried egg, some toast and a nearly raw slab of ham on them.

"Non-sense! This Sesshomaru would never send his sister out without the most important meal of the day! You're not leaving until its all gone, Serenity!" her eldest brother scolded.

"Fine! I'll eat the stupid food..." Serenity grumbled, starting to cram rice and salad into her mouth with chopsticks as fast as she could without choking. Sesshomaru sat in front of her and made sure she ate everything.

"Slow down, Serenity. The school isn't going anywhere and you need to chew your food for proper digestion" he told her, knowing he was being half ignored.

With her mouth still full of the remains of her meal, she showed Sesshomaru the empty bowls and dishes. "Good girl. I'll see you later this afternoon" he said. Serenity zipped out of the kitchen, put on her shoes and grabbed her backpack.

"Full uniform, check! Full stomach, check! Backpack, check! I am officially primped!" she giggled to herself, dashing out of the front door to off to Sorriaski middle school.

However, when she arrived at school...

"Sorry students! But due to the plumbing system backing up, there will be no school. We shall send you all letters when the school is up an running again! Have a good vacation!"

Those words were printed on a sign in the principal's hand writing that was strung on the locked bars in the school's main entrance.

A down-casted Serenity made her way home. "Aint that a flip?! The one day I was gonna make it on time and there's a flood in the school!" she mumbled as she walked.

A loud group of bikers zoomed by, all of them laughing and swinging chains and other types of weapons around. Before Serenity could complain, all of them fell off their still moving bikes, clutching at their chests in pain and dying shortly afterwards. The sound of sirens then started to get closer to the scene.

"At least Kira isn't late doing his job..." she sighed, shrugging her shoulders and heading home a little faster. "if I hurry I can watch those Soaps with Fluffy-sama like I do when I'm sick!"

To be continued...

Maru-sha: Like it so far? Good! More where that came form soon! A prize goes to those who know the two anime titles I've parodied in this chapter! And start reviewing...Now!


	2. Is it Mellow or Mello?

**Maru-sha:** Thanks for reviewing! The only one who guessed and got it half right was AnnieFluffy. Her reward was me reading one of her fan fictions. I strongly recommend you all read her fan-fic: _Inuyasha Wakalaka_. It really put a laugh in my day! Without further delay, Laugh and Enjoy!

"I'm home!" Serenity cheered, bursting into the front door of the house. 

"You're home very early" Sesshomaru semi-greeted. 

"The school had to be shutdown due to bad plumbing" she said, cutting on the television in the living room. At was the same as always; a new report about the victims of Kira.

"Sheesh, I thought the police would know a tiny little something by now!" Serenity groaned. 

"Just don't forget, they're humans. It takes them a bit longer to catch onto things" Sesshomaru reminded her before forcing the remote out of her hands. "Time for my Soaps" he said, changing the channel. 

"Fluffy-sama, don't you have work today?" 

"I have the night shift tonight and so does Inu-yasha at his job. So you're going to have to make your own dinner" he told her. 

"May I just have some money to buy myself something?" Serenity asked, pouting cutely. This didn't faze the great Lord of the Western Lands at all, but he did take out his wallet and give his sister a thousand yen bill. 

"That should be enough for whatever you want to eat. If you get change, I want it back"

"Of course!" she giggled, noting that she had enough to splurge on sweets for the night. As she tucked the money in her pocket, Sesshomaru soaps were interrupted by a news report. 

"Right when we were gonna see if the salary man was cheating on his wife and girlfriend with a mistress!" Sesshomaru groaned. 

"Shhh!" Serenity said, getting closer to the television. 

"There was just a very impacting explosion in an old and abandoned mansion here in Tokyo. Paramedics rushed to the scene, but were too late. We found bodies of a few major criminals who were caught in the blast. More on this at eleven"

"Suuuure, interrupt MY program for that!" Sesshomaru thought angrily.

"Wonder if it had to do with Kira..."

"It might be. Are you sure you want to stay at home by yourself tonight? I mean, you could come to my job with me" Sesshomaru offered. 

"You'd be too busy with your patients! I'll be fine, don't worry!" Serenity assured. 

"Well, alright" he sighed.

(Later that evening)

Serenity had gone to the store about a mile from the house. She was currently grabbing many bars of chocolate and a few cups of instant ramen. "Getting ready to hibernate or something?" asked the salesclerk. 

"No Miroku, just having a tiny little sweet tooth" the half breed giggled. Miroku chuckled, passing the junk food over the scanner. 

"The total is nine hundred and thirty yen" he said, opening the register. 

"Aw man...not much change left to give Fluffy-sama..." Serenity sighed, giving Miroku the thousand yen bill. 

"Have a good night!" Miroku called after her when she left the store with two bags of food. Walking home with an opened chocolate bar between her teeth, she wasn't expecting to see what was in an alley she had to take as a shortcut. 

Upon entering the alleyway, she saw someone wearing black clothing and was clutching at their face for some reason. They also had shoulder length blonde hair, plastered to their slightly sweaty face. 

"It's a hurt American!" Serenity gasped, dropping her bags and trying to help. It was no use; the person was terribly exhausted and looked to be nearly unconscious. Not having much choice, using her demon strength, she lifted the person over her shoulder, picked up her dropped bags, and sprinted home using the alleyways as shortcuts.

When Serenity got home, she dumped the stranger on the floor in her room. "Wake up! You're safe now!" she cried, shaking the person by the nape of their shirt. That didn't work well. "Hmm? Oh no, you're bleeding!" she screamed, noticing blood on her shoulder from when she carried them. She dragged the person into the bathroom and turned on the water in the large tub with mostly hot water. 

"Ugh, why do Americans wear such tight clothes!" she grumbled, trying to remove the figure's tight leather clothing. "Aaagh! Forget it!" Serenity yelled, simply tossing the person into the tub of hot water. A few moments later the person sat up and gasped for air, awake as humanly possible at this point. 

"What the hell! Where am I!" they shouted. Serenity gasped, this person sounded like...a boy.

"I found you in an alley and you were almost unconscious, so I brought you here. You're a tourist, aren't you?" she asked. 

"No I'm not!" he yelled, making Serenity flinch. 

"B-but you have blonde hair! You're American! Or at least European..." she argued. "Am not. Now what are you supposed to be? Who are you?" he asked. 

"I am Serenity! Now who are you?"

"Fair answer. I'm Mello"

"Huh? You don't look very mellow"

"No! Call me Mello" the stranger said. Serenity snickered a bit, trying to hold in a laugh. "What's so fucking funny!" Mello growled, yanking on Serenity's ears. 

"Waaah! Let go!" she cried. It was then that Mello noticed her strange trait. 

"You have the ears of a dog and the tail of a fox...you're strange" he said, smirking. 

"T-take that back! I was born this way!" she sniffled. Before Mello could make fun of her once more, the sound of the front door opening and shutting was heard. 

"Serenity, did you make any dinner yet!" boomed Inu-yasha's loud and impatient voice. 

"Oh no," thought Serenity as she began to shiver violently, "This doesn't look good!"

To be continued...

Maru-sha: The plot thickens! For those of you not that far into the Death Note series yet, hurry up and get farther or you're gonna have many spoilers in the near future! And yes, Serenity thinks many or most Americans have blonde hair. She wasn't being purposely rude. Sayonara for now!


End file.
